


Resquicios

by Yuju33



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/pseuds/Yuju33
Summary: Uma não fala, outro não vê, outro não ouve e outro não sente.O que pode dar de errado?
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esse texto também está no spirit! De uma olhada na minha conta lá!  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/resquicios-18704548

Passos ressoavam pelo piso liso dos corredores do CCG, o investigador mais renomado andava com uma cara seria como sempre.

Ele era conhecido por conseguir se tornar investigador especial associado com apenas 22 anos e se tornar líder do esquadrão zero com 24.

Ele não se achava por isso, na verdade se sentia culpado pelo peso das mortes que ele causava. Ele entrou na sala de reunião onde eles decidiram aonde seria o próximo massacre.

\- Olá Sasaki-San! - Furuta o cumprimentou com aquele bom humor natural dele, não esperava o encontrar sorrindo, Shiki Kijima seu antigo mentor havia morrido em uma das operações para eliminar a Goat.

\- Olá Nimura. - Ele respondeu com o tom calmo de sempre.

\- Você está atrasado, Sr. Katawari. - Koori falou com uma ignorância, como se não gostasse da presença dele e ele realmente não gostava, ele puxava toda a atenção de Hairu e ele ficava com um tipo de pontada no peito que o fazia querer puxar o braço da garota e a afastar dele.

Ah é, chamam aquilo de ciúmes...

\- Eu tive que terminar os relatórios...

Eles se sentaram e começaram a reunião, Sasaki recebeu a missão de ir no possível laboratório do Kanou que se encontrava em Rushima. Em uma ilha bloqueada pelo governo, interessante...

O ceifador se retirou do local quando a reunião acabou e foi até a sua casa. Ele entrou no lugar frio e sem vida, parecia igual ele depois da perda de seus irmãos.

Fechou a porta e foi até seu quarto colocar roupas mais confortáveis para ficar em casa. Depois que se trocou ele foi até a cozinha e percebeu um pequeno detalhe na sua geladeira, um que ele havia deixado para se lembrar do dia em que veio a trabalhar no CCG.

Se Haise me visse agora ele com certeza riria ...

Eu apenas tirei a foto e a olhei, fazia o que? Dezenove anos? É, dezenove anos sem uma família ou um amigo, por ser m meio-ghoul eu ficava sempre no meu canto lendo até os livros acabarem.

Eu a peguei e a coloquei em uma gaveta aleatória em minha sala, olhar aquela foto todos esses anos tem me dado nostalgia e eu não posso sentir isso devido minha posição no CCG.

Espero que eles estejam bens e vivendo felizes com alguém que amem...

Eu espero...


	2. Goat

\- Kishou-Sama! – Uma voz soave e agradável ressoou pelo grande local, eles estavam na biblioteca por isso o som saia tão alto.

\- O que foi? – O homem virou-se e olhou para o garoto. O pequeno pegou um pequeno caderno e fez um desenho e mostrou ao maior.

O desenho era de um Takizava bravo e um x vermelho em cima da cara do mesmo.

\- Takizawa está o ameaçando de novo? – Ele assentiu. – Você quer que eu faça o que? – Ele desenhou em outra folha, desta vez era de um balãozinho de conversa. – Quer que eu converse com ele? Sabe que ele não me ouviria, de qualquer jeito...

O pequeno fez um biquinho com uma cara pidona, o homem estremeceu, ele sabia que não poderia recusar com aqueles olhos brilhantes o olhando. Ele suspirou e se levantou da cadeira onde estava, deixando seu livro sobre a mesa de centro.

\- Tá bom, lá vou eu, perder meu tempo tentando fazer ele escutar... – Ele bagunçou os cabelos bicolores de seu marido. – Só tenha mais cuidado Haise.

Ele lhe beijou na testa e saiu da pequena sala sem perceber a cara corada e o dedo do meio que o menor o mostrou. “Idiota...” Haise pensou e deu um pequeno sorriso mexendo na pequena aliança de coco em seu dedo, ele suspirou, ainda tinha muito trabalho, teria que educar o Amon e ajudá-lo a despertar sua kagune senão seria difícil a Goat dominar o CCG.

Enquanto procurava Amon ele reparava o quanto o lugar era silencioso e quieto sem os ghouls da Goat espalhados pelo local. O corredor parecia ser gigante quando estava quieto como se ele estivesse indo a um lugar que não deveria e ele andou um pouco mais rápido, esse sentimento lhe trazia culpa e ele não queria se sentir culpado.

As paredes estavam cheias de desenhos feitos por ele ou alguns dos outros habitantes de lá. Desenhos apenas em lápis para ele e Amon, desenhos em giz ou lápis de cor por Kurona, Shiro e Yamizu e alguns em caneta feitos pelo Kishou. Num movimento involuntário, ele sorriu aquele sentimento de, finalmente, pertencer a algo estava o preenchendo com o imenso carinho que todos lhe davam. Ele gostava daquele sentimento de se envergonhar com os pequenos beijos que Arima lhe dava descaradamente para todos verem, as broncas que ele tinha que dar para que Takizawa, Kuro e Shiro obedecessem e os pedidos silenciosos de Amon para que ele o ajudasse. Era confortável ali.

\- Okāsan!(Mamãe!) Boa tarde! – Kuro falou numa tentativa de irritar homem, mais uma vez... Ele apenas sorriu e lhe deu um aceno com a mão, respondendo a brincadeira. Realmente ele parecia uma mãe.

Ele sorriu, como ser a que seus irmãos estavam? Não importa...

Eles me abandonaram mesmo...


	3. Caféééééééééé

\- Ei! Tome cuidado! - Kaneki gritou com seu gêmeo, ele estava chegando perto demais do laboratório de Haise, seu irmão, eles só estavam querendo espiona-lo não causar um reencontro infeliz. 

Haise meio que não gostava deles depois que nós pisamos feio na bola quando não defendemos ele nem a mamãe do papai... Se tivéssemos interferido acho que ele não teria sido chamado de monstro pela mamãe... Eu gostaria de poder consertar isso...

Falando do Diabo... 

A porta abriu e ele saiu, estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com as laterais raspadas lhe dando um toque meio gangster, estava usando seus óculos redondos, um suéter azul escuro, que eu juro que parecia não ser dele, com uma calça preta grudada ao corpo, seu jaleco branco com algumas marcas de tinta e tênis cinzas all star. 

\- Ele saiu. - Falei baixo, eu não podia ouvir o ambiente, por isso ele fazia sinais para eu entender a conversa e eu dizia o que estava acontecendo para ele se habituar aos ambientes. Não havíamos nascido assim, foi um acidente infeliz que causou isso.

Ken me "disse" que ele havia nos descoberto, disse que ele havia gritado para chamar nossa atenção, soltei um urro de raiva. Qualé! Ele nem sabia se comunicar direito, então por que conseguia nos descobrir tão rápido?!

Me levantei e toquei no ombro de Ken para ele se levantar, nos direcionamos a ele que parecia estar irritado com a nossa presença. Quem não estaria? Depois do aniversário de 12 anos dele a nossa vida se tornou um inferno, não por causa dele, mas por outras circunstâncias...

\- Oi irmãozinho querido do meu coração! - Ken falou e Haise fez uma careta, ele me olhou e fez um sinal de "entrem", sim, ele também sabia falar língua de sinais por causa de seu "problema".

Entramos e fui tomado pela essência do local, depois que Kanou foi morto pelo CCG, Haise tem liderado a Goat. Era incrível que ele conseguiu transformar um ambiente opressor como aquele, num lugar que muitos ghouls resgatados por ele chamam de lar. E não são apenas ghouls que moram aqui! Meio-Humanos, Meio-Ghouls e Humanos vivem aqui também! É um lugar de paz e calma, os principais líderes é que lutam, mas só para pegar alguma coisa do CCG, retarda-los, zomba da cara deles, interferir em seus projetos, fornecer informações para outros grupos menores de ghouls que não conseguem se defender muito bem e muito mais! Posso até não falar muito com ele, mas ele ajuda o meu grupo, Anteiku, a se esconder de Pombos e a conseguir comida, ele disse que se precisarem que ele cuide de qualquer um de nós ele tinha quartos disponíveis e também alguns poucos médicos que se afiliaram a Goat.

(Autora:Parece Merchandising... Kaneki: Cala a boca!)

Quando eu digo que eles eram uma grande corporação, eu não estou brincando. Acho que eles só perdem para a Aogiri por questão de número.

Nós o seguimos por grandes corredores, as paredes eram de chumbo segundo ele, o chão era metal. Enquanto andávamos as vezes esbarrávamos com alguns cientistas, moradores, médicos ou soldados que paravam para dar um "oi", dos quais Haise dava um aceno e sorria sempre que podia, alguns faziam reverências e ele ficava vermelho e nervoso, meu irmão nunca se acostumou ao tanto de respeito que ele recebia ali, sem falar que ele era casado. Tipo, mano, ele é dois anos mais novo do que eu, mas ele já é casado! Eu mal comecei a namorar!

Ken permanecia quieto ao meu lado, as vezes ele movimentava a boca, acho que estava perguntando algo a Haise, que se virava e aparentemente o respondia, as vezes com desenhos, as vezes com sinais e eu o dizia o que ele respondeu. Mano, que saudade da época que eu podia ouvir e entender do que eles estavam falando. Eu ainda podia, mas precisava do meu aparelho, e eu esqueci ele.

Ele abriu uma porta e fez um sinal dizendo que ali era seu lugar preferido de sua casa, sim, ele considerava o prédio que acabei de descrever como sua casa. Falei tudo para o Ken e esperei que ele falasse mais algo. Ele sorriu e gesticulou.

"Sejam bem-vindos, meus convidados"


	4. Invasores

Sasaki sentiu sua pele gelar.  
Sempre que isso acontecia, um de seus irmãos estava se metendo em encrenca. Ele não sabia por que isso acontecia, talvez fosse por eles serem gêmeos? Talvez... Provavelmente deve ter sido o Kaneki, embora eu nem sei se ele está vivo, na verdade, não sei nada sobre a vida que eles estão vivendo.  
Eu estava me preparando para dormir e descansar depois do longo dia. Eu sempre fazia isso depois de comer para não ter que ficar tendo pensamentos “desnecessários”.  
Desliguei a luz e fui coberto pelo sentimento de vazio que o escuro me traz.  
“Você ainda está com medo? Vem, você pode dormir comigo Nii-Chan!”  
Aquela memória me acertou como um soco no estômago, o fato de eu ter os deixado não era algo que me ajudava a esquece-los.  
Resolvi ir direito para cama e dormir sem ter que pensar naquilo, mas quando finalmente me deitei. Ouvi um barulho vindo de minha cozinha e me levantei no susto.  
“Oba! O diabo finalmente veio me visitar!”  
\- Ae! Parabéns! A ideia era ser, silencioso, idiota! – Ouvi uma voz masculina vindo de lá, me levantei rapidamente e me armei com a lanterna retrátil na minha cômoda. Dei passos lentos e silenciosos, estava tremendo.  
Se o CCG descobrir que ghouls sabem a minha localização, eles provavelmente me mandariam para uma casa que eles administrassem, eles ficariam o tempo todo me olhando. DROGA! Eu não vou permitir isso!  
\- Quem taí?! – Perguntei ouvindo os murmúrios se calarem. Me aproximei com calma, mantendo a luminária firme na minha mão (embora meu corpo estivesse tremendo...).  
Aos poucos dois moleques apareceram da cozinha com uma cara familiar, os dois usavam tapa-olho, mas o de cabelos pretos usava no esquerdo e o de cabelo branco no direito. Suas roupas eram iguais, roupas sociais com colete, era o mesmo esquema do tapa-olho só que com cores contrárias aos seus cabelos.  
\- Droga... O Haise vai matar a gente Neki...! – O de cabelos pretos murmurou. Eu abaixei a luminária surpreso.  
\- Haise...? De... Katawari Haise? – Falei, quase sem acreditar. O CCG tinha me dito que havia o eliminado quando perguntei se podiam rastreá-lo, foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu me fechei do mundo ao meu redor, me concentrei apenas nos estudos, fiz de tudo para deixar tudo de lado e me concentrar em sobreviver.  
Então...Por que logo agora?  
\- Sim, sim... Faz tempo né, Sasaki. – O de cabelos brancos falou, quer dizer, o Kaneki falou depois de Ken fazer alguns sinais para ele.  
Eu comecei a lacrimejar e logo estava chorando, Kaneki acariciou meu cabelo e Ken tentou me acalmar com suas palavras.  
\- Mas, espera. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Falei finalmente percebendo este detalhe, Ken avisou Kaneki pelos mesmos sinais e eles se encararam nervosos, se afastaram um pouco e pareciam que tinham acabado de fazer alguma merda.  
\- A ideia era te raptar, mas bom, você veio se defender com uma luminária... – Ken falou virando seu rosto para o lado, mas não deixando nunca de fazer os sinais, agora que os via claramente percebi que eram libras. O que diabos aconteceu depois que nós fugimos?! – Agora o Haise vai matar a gente.  
\- Ou destruir a nossa vida social... – Kaneki falou depois de um tempo observando os sinais de seu gêmeo.  
\- A culpa foi minha dele ter se tornado alguém tão cuidadoso... A ideia foi minha mesmo... – Falei olhando para o chão e pensando em tudo o que houve. As conversas, as provocações, as brincadeiras, as conspirações, o sangue, o fogo... Tudo voltou a minha mente, eu senti todo meu corpo tremer e senti as lágrimas rolarem novamente, por que tudo tinha que ficar mais difícil? Era tudo muito esquisito...  
\- Ei, ei, ei, calma... Estamos aqui... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, nós três nos ajoelhamos no chão contando piadas e histórias para esquecer o que aconteceu no último aniversário de Haise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, a ideia inicial dessa fic era que os irmãos todos se uniriam no funeral do Haise, mas achei que seria muito cruel pros bichinhos.... Talvez eu mate alguém no meio da fic para compensar o que aconteceu com a história original...


	5. Aniversário

Quarta-Feira, 4 de Abril, 18:57

\- Monstro! Você é uma aberração assim como todos na família de seu pai! - A mulher gritava, suja do sangue de seu marido caído morto ao chão por causa de uma briga trivial que havia acontecido no meio do jantar de aniversário do garoto de cabelos bicolores.

O mesmo garoto não fazia a ideia do porque a mulher estava gritando com ele. O pequeno não conseguia entender suas palavras e estava completamente alienado de toda a questão que ocorria ao seu redor, mas havia uma coisa que ele tinha certeza. Tudo ao seu redor parecia cheirar a sangue, sangue fresco e recém saído do corpo. Ele não se lembra de muita coisa apenas de que ele devia começar a tentar entender a mulher, pois ela parecia prestes a bater nele.

\- Eu deveria te denunciar ao CCG! Nenhum de seus irmãos fez isso quando libertou a kagune! Apenas você! Sua... Sua criatura nojenta! Você não é meu filho! - A mulher continuou a gritar como se fosse lançar-se contra ele, mas estivesse com muito medo das asas ao redor dos ombros do menor para avançar. "Nem rinkaku essa aberração foi nascer..." ela pensa sem controle de si mesma.

\- Mas... Papai estava agredindo a... - O garoto tentou se defender mas houve um som de um tapa alto, as três crianças ao redor assistiam horrorizadas os acontecimentos rolando em sua casa.

A mulher havia batido no garoto e o mesmo pareceu mudar sua postura.

O menino acariciou a bochecha esquerda com sua mão e parecia que ia dizer algo mas preferiu agir desta vez. Atirando um cristal azul que atingiu a mulher no ombro, houvesse um grito alto e o menino deixou escorrer uma lágrima. Os outros ao redor tremeram com o grito da mulher e um tentou se esconder no seu gêmeo que o abraçou tentando acalma-lo.

\- Eu só queria proteger você ao invés de fugir como se eu fosse um criminoso. - Outro cristal desta vez um pouco menor foi atirado na perna da mulher que gritou mais uma vez. - Eu só queria que você fosse feliz mamãe. - Ele se preparou para atirar outra e última vez. - Desculpe por ser uma decepção mamãe.

Uma das crianças que estava paralisada de medo correu e tentou parar seu irmão antes de cometer esse erro, mas ele sabia que toda vez que a kagune é ativada pela primeira vez não importa o que as outras pessoas fizerem, você não parará até que seu alvo seja morto. O cristal maior do que os outros atravessou a distância entre o garoto e sua mãe e a atingiu em suas costelas.

A kaguhan do pequeno desativou e pela primeira vez depois do parabéns há um olhar de desespero no rosto do menino. Ele tapa a boca tentando não vomitar e da um passo para trás antes de tropeçar e cair no chão encarando os cadáveres recém mortos no local.

\- Não, não, não, não! Eu não...! - O bicolor tentou se confortar e começou a repetir incessantemente até que o mais velho de seus irmãos se aproximou dele e ele o encarou com medo de sua resposta.

\- Idiota. Seu... Idiota! - Ele falou sem pensar no que estava dizendo, sem pensar que o caçula poderia realmente não QUERER ter feito isso. As lágrimas saíam sem controle de todos os vivos no local. Ele fungou antes de gritar com o mais novo. - Você matou a mamãe e o papai porque você não sabe nem controlar a si mesmo! Você é mesmo um monstro como a mamãe disse!

\- Eu juro que eu não...

\- CALA A BOCA! - Ele falou ativando seu próprio kagune e atingindo o garoto em sua garganta.

\- Ah... Gah...! E...- Ele correu do local, saindo daquela casa, ele não queria se sentir culpado por aquilo. Ele tentou correr o suficiente para alcançar algum hospital, mesmo que isso significasse que ele seria descoberto como ghoul. Ele não queria morrer e seu instinto dizia para ele correr. 

A dor começou a aparecer no momento que a adrenalina parou de correr pelo seu sangue, ele segurou o local fazendo um pouco de pressão para que parasse de sangrar mas sua mão escorregou e ele tropeçou junto. Ele tentou se levantar mas estava fraco demais para isso, até que ouviu passos vindo de algum canto e um pequeno grito de susto. Alguém... Ele desmaiou antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Enquanto um irmão corria os outros estavam ainda na casa em um desconfortável silêncio até que um dos irmãos do meio de cabelos pretos murmurou fracamente para o de óculos.

\- Isso não foi legal Sasaki... - No mesmo momento que ele terminou de falar seu gêmeo começou.

\- Não foi mesmo. - E então o outro continuou.

\- Você sabe que não temos controle de nossas ações durante o despertar da nossa kagune. - O garoto de óculos ia falar algo mas o de cabelos brancos continuou a fala do seu gêmeo.

\- E cortar a garganta dele, sério? Aquilo pode infeccionar e aí ele vai morrer.

\- Você não quer se responsabilizar por isso quer?! - Eles falaram juntos em sincronia assustadoramente perfeita.

\- Cala a boca vocês também! Isso não é da conta de vocês! - Ele falou atingindo um de seus irmãos nos olhos e um nos ouvidos. - O papai morreu nós podemos ir embora e vocês ficam pensando na pessoa que matou nossa mãe com tanta piedade?! Eu não me importo com vocês e nunca vou me importar! - O garoto de óculos correu também, fugindo e se escondendo no parquinho que eles normalmente brincavam antes da tragédia.

Quinta-Feira, 5 de Abril, 08:45

Akihiro (pra quem não sabe é o cara que fez o Kaneki virar meio-ghoul no mangá, e no anime) não sabia por que estava ajudando esse garoto, ele só sabia que esse pequeno estava machucado tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Quando ele o encontrou ele estava caído em um beco perto de sua casa quase morto com um machucado infeccionado na garganta. Ele tentou perguntar algumas coisas sobre o pequeno mas o conhecimento que tem dele continua quase nulo para ele realmente descobrir o que houve. Ele conseguiu pelo menos fazer uma pequena ficha médica sobre a aparente condição do garoto. Fiz com que ele me respondesse escrevendo já que sua garganta precisava descansar depois da limpeza que fiz.

Nome: Ele disse que é Haise, mas quando perguntei seu sobrenome ele pareceu relutante em dizer então pulei o assunto.

Idade: Fez 12 ontem, então ainda está em uma condição de pré-adolescência.

Raça: Um meio-ghoul com certeza! Seu olho esquerdo brilhando já é o suficiente para dizer que estou na frente de um caso raro na natureza! Ele falou que é um ukaku e eu não ousei falar outra coisa!

Condição corporal: Além do machucado no pescoço, examinei outros lugares a procura de algo que precisasse ser limpo também. Encontrei hematomas por toda a parte, além de queimaduras aparentemente feitas por bitucas de cigarro, fortes olheiras e cortes localizados nos braços um pouco abaixo das axilas. Ele tem uma estrutura física magra e não aparenta ter fome de sangue como outros ghouls que conheci. Talvez ele tenha algum trauma psicológico? Farei mais perguntas quando ele estiver mais confortável...

Familia: Tentei perguntar algo mas ele começou a rosnar que nem um cachorro enjaulado.

Ele puxou minha manga enquanto estava anotando, ele perguntou se tinha algo para comer. Então ele não tinha comida por isso o ferimento não estava cicatrizando rápido... Vi se tinha algo que eu poderia alimenta-lo, mas não encontrei nada. Perguntei se ele não queria sair para matar alguém mas ele estremeceu com a ideia, então sim, ele tem algum trauma.

Por ser um médico estagiário no hospital New Heaven, posso entrar e sair nas doações de sangue e órgãos. Entrarei lá a tarde para pegar um pouco para o pequeno.

Ele não pareceu reclamar.

Sexta-feira, 6 de Abril, 15:49

Para um ghoul que sobreviveu 16 anos sem ser descoberto pelo CCG, entrar em uma de suas escolas para crianças órfãs é novidade.

Nunca me ocorreu que o CCG me fosse fazer uma proposta tão calma e agradável. Claro como se "Nós não o mataremos se você trabalhar conosco" fosse uma proposta calma e agradável, me pergunto quantos assassinatos já ocorreram nesse local por causa desse tipo de acordo...

Eu continuo me segurando para não fugir, mas até agora eles não parecem que vão quebrar o contrato que fizemos. E aqui não é tão ruim, encontrei um garoto que tem a mesma idade que eu e só está aqui por que quer pagar o tratamento de sua mãe.

Ele não parece muito feliz em trabalhar em um lugar como esse, mas eu não vou ficar me importando com outros investigadores desse jeito, se não quando encontrar meus irmãos vou ficar em dúvida de com quem ficar, se é que eles vão querer me encontrar depois do meu ataque de raiva. Aparentemente ele não pareceu se importar na minha falta de interesse, ele não quer fazer amigos também? Talvez ele também sinta o mesmo por sua mãe?

Não, não é hora de sentir compaixão. Se concentre no seu objetivo.

Depois do treinamento por que eu não vou ficar escrevendo coisa chata e longa...

Segui para fora para esperar o carro que iria me buscar e me levar para o "Orfanato Raio de Sol", onde eu ficaria até minha maioridade e eu poder comprar minha própria casa. Sentei em um lugar perto do meio-fio e peguei um livro da minha bolsa. Pequeno Príncipe.

" 'E foi então que apareceu a raposa: 

\- Bom dia. - disse a raposa.'

\- Mãe, raposas falam? - O menino pergunta com curiosidade para a mulher ao seu lado.

\- Não pequeno, mas na sua imaginação elas podem. - Ela falou tocando em seu nariz e rindo brevemente."

\- Oh. Então você é o garoto que falaram. - Uma voz o tirou de seu devaneio. Era o garoto que ele havia conversado um pouco na aula. Ele tinha um bom uso da quinque e estava indo muito bem no treinamento.

Ele tinha cabelos lisos azuis que chegavam até a metade dos ombros, óculos retangulares com bordas arredondadas, usava o uniforme normal de alguma escola de estudantes mais velhos, olhos cinzas profundos como um céu nublado. Ele tinha o mesmo rosto indiferente de antes, mas desta vez parecia com uma pequena máscara de dúvida.

\- Uh? - Perguntei tentando direcionar a pergunta de uma forma que ele me dissesse do que estava falando.

\- O meio-ghoul. - Ele falou calmamente e tomei um pequeno susto. Como assim ele sabia? Ele tem que ser de muita importância para saber sobre mim. - Não se assuste assim. Eu sou Arima Kishou, e o seu nome é...?

Ele parecia querer que eu o dissesse meu nome mas eu estava com muito medo de dizer algo depois de uma bomba dessas. Aparentemente existem pessoas jovens e importantes no CCG, para ele estar sabendo possivelmente tem outras pessoas que sabem além dele. Será que os outros colegas sabiam? Talvez o CCG inteiro saiba!

\- Se acalme. Apenas eu sei, se é isso que o assusta. - Qual é a desse cara? Ele parece estar lendo a minha mente! Eu me recompus e limpei meus óculos nervoso, logo depois os coloquei e o olhei com calma.

\- Oh. Katawari Sasaki, prazer. - Eu ofereci minha mão e ele a aceitou com um sorriso pequeno.

Talvez um amigo não seja tão ruim.

Sexta-Feira, 13 de Abril, 09:15

\- Kaneki! Touka! Ken! Acordem, o café está na mesa! - O homem gritou para as crianças que estavam dormindo no segundo andar do café para descerem e se alimentarem. Mas, eles não eram crianças normais.

Dois meio-ghouls e um ghoul.

\- Estamos descendo! - Touka disse com um pouco de preguiça, ela sempre acordava com um pouco de raiva na voz. - Ken, fale para seu irmão levantar.

Houve alguns barulhos de tecido mexendo, aparentemente Ken está puxando os cobertores de Kaneki. Um barulho alto de algo caindo no chão provou a Yoshimura que Kaneki caiu no chão na hora de acordar.

Eles demoraram um pouco para descer mas logo estavam na cozinha do primeiro andar, sentados ao redor da mesa onde aguardavam alguns pratos de carne e uma jarra com café. Os meninos comeram primeiro a carne e depois o café, a menina fez o contrário.

\- Ei, Ken, Kaneki. Vocês já tem 14 anos então já devem ser matriculados em uma escola certo? - Os meninos concordaram calmamente. - Então, vocês estão faltando as aulas não? Já que ficaram uma semana sem ir as aulas...

Eles estremeceram, não sabia o que eles haviam passado, mas não era coisa boa. Sempre que eu perguntava alguma coisa sobre a sua família, eles evitavam ou tremiam e não havia como os fazer falar sobre isso.

Logo eu parei de perguntar ou mencionar, afinal, eu não queria que eles ficassem remoendo coisas que não querem lembrar. Talvez seja melhor os educar em casa assim como a Touka.

\- Tudo bem, educarei vocês em casa daqui em diante, tudo bem por vocês? - Falei e eles se surpreenderam mas aceitaram rapidamente. Touka murmurou algo sobre eu ter estragado o clima colocando mais dois garotos, mas eu gosto da ideia.

Bom, vamos começar uma vida agitada.


	6. O tão esperado aniversário

Quarta-Feira, 4 de Abril, 18:57

\- Monstro! Você é uma aberração assim como todos na família de seu pai! - A mulher gritava, suja do sangue de seu marido caído morto ao chão por causa de uma briga trivial que havia acontecido no meio do jantar de aniversário do garoto de cabelos bicolores.

O mesmo garoto não fazia a ideia do porque a mulher estava gritando com ele. O pequeno não conseguia entender suas palavras e estava completamente alienado de toda a questão que ocorria ao seu redor, mas havia uma coisa que ele tinha certeza. Tudo ao seu redor parecia cheirar a sangue, sangue fresco e recém saído do corpo. Ele não se lembra de muita coisa apenas de que ele devia começar a tentar entender a mulher, pois ela parecia prestes a bater nele.

\- Eu deveria te denunciar ao CCG! Nenhum de seus irmãos fez isso quando libertou a kagune! Apenas você! Sua... Sua criatura nojenta! Você não é meu filho! - A mulher continuou a gritar como se fosse lançar-se contra ele, mas estivesse com muito medo das asas ao redor dos ombros do menor para avançar. "Nem rinkaku essa aberração foi nascer..." ela pensa sem controle de si mesma.

\- Mas... Papai estava agredindo a... - O garoto tentou se defender mas houve um som de um tapa alto, as três crianças ao redor assistiam horrorizadas os acontecimentos rolando em sua casa. 

A mulher havia batido no garoto e o mesmo pareceu mudar sua postura. 

O menino acariciou a bochecha esquerda com sua mão e parecia que ia dizer algo mas preferiu agir desta vez. Atirando um cristal azul que atingiu a mulher no ombro, houvesse um grito alto e o menino deixou escorrer uma lágrima. Os outros ao redor tremeram com o grito da mulher e um tentou se esconder no seu gêmeo que o abraçou tentando acalma-lo.

\- Eu só queria proteger você ao invés de fugir como se eu fosse um criminoso. - Outro cristal desta vez um pouco menor foi atirado na perna da mulher que gritou mais uma vez. - Eu só queria que você fosse feliz mamãe. - Ele se preparou para atirar outra e última vez. - Desculpe por ser uma decepção mamãe.

Uma das crianças que estava paralisada de medo correu e tentou parar seu irmão antes de cometer esse erro, mas ele sabia que toda vez que a kagune é ativada pela primeira vez não importa o que as outras pessoas fizerem, você não parará até que seu alvo seja morto. O cristal maior do que os outros atravessou a distância entre o garoto e sua mãe e a atingiu em suas costelas.

A kaguhan do pequeno desativou e pela primeira vez depois do parabéns há um olhar de desespero no rosto do menino. Ele tapa a boca tentando não vomitar e da um passo para trás antes de tropeçar e cair no chão encarando os cadáveres recém mortos no local.

\- Não, não, não, não! Eu não...! - O bicolor tentou se confortar e começou a repetir incessantemente até que o mais velho de seus irmãos se aproximou dele e ele o encarou com medo de sua resposta.

\- Idiota. Seu... Idiota! - Ele falou sem pensar no que estava dizendo, sem pensar que o caçula poderia realmente não QUERER ter feito isso. As lágrimas saíam sem controle de todos os vivos no local. Ele fungou antes de gritar com o mais novo. - Você matou a mamãe e o papai porque você não sabe nem controlar a si mesmo! Você é mesmo um monstro como a mamãe disse!

\- Eu juro que eu não... 

\- CALA A BOCA! - Ele falou ativando seu próprio kagune e atingindo o garoto em sua garganta. 

\- Ah... Gah...! E...- Ele correu do local, saindo daquela casa, ele não queria se sentir culpado por aquilo. Ele tentou correr o suficiente para alcançar algum hospital, mesmo que isso significasse que ele seria descoberto como ghoul. Ele não queria morrer e seu instinto dizia para ele correr. 

A dor começou a aparecer no momento que a adrenalina parou de correr pelo seu sangue, ele segurou o local fazendo um pouco de pressão para que parasse de sangrar mas sua mão escorregou e ele tropeçou junto. Ele tentou se levantar mas estava fraco demais para isso, até que ouviu passos vindo de algum canto e um pequeno grito de susto. Alguém... Ele desmaiou antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Enquanto um irmão corria os outros estavam ainda na casa em um desconfortável silêncio até que um dos irmãos do meio de cabelos pretos murmurou fracamente para o de óculos.

\- Isso não foi legal Sasaki... - No mesmo momento que ele terminou de falar seu gêmeo começou.

\- Não foi mesmo. - E então o outro continuou.

\- Você sabe que não temos controle de nossas ações durante o despertar da nossa kagune. - O garoto de óculos ia falar algo mas o de cabelos brancos continuou a fala do seu gêmeo.

\- E cortar a garganta dele, sério? Aquilo pode infeccionar e aí ele vai morrer.

\- Você não quer se responsabilizar por isso quer?! - Eles falaram juntos em sincronia assustadoramente perfeita.

\- Cala a boca vocês também! Isso não é da conta de vocês! - Ele falou atingindo um de seus irmãos nos olhos e um nos ouvidos. - O papai morreu nós podemos ir embora e vocês ficam pensando na pessoa que matou nossa mãe com tanta piedade?! Eu não me importo com vocês e nunca vou me importar! - O garoto de óculos correu também, fugindo e se escondendo no parquinho que eles normalmente brincavam antes da tragédia.

Quinta-Feira, 5 de Abril, 08:45

Akihiro (pra quem não sabe é o cara que fez o Kaneki virar meio-ghoul no mangá, e no anime) não sabia por que estava ajudando esse garoto, ele só sabia que esse pequeno estava machucado tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Quando ele o encontrou ele estava caído em um beco perto de sua casa quase morto com um machucado infeccionado na garganta. Ele tentou perguntar algumas coisas sobre o pequeno mas o conhecimento que tem dele continua quase nulo para ele realmente descobrir o que houve. Ele conseguiu pelo menos fazer uma pequena ficha médica sobre a aparente condição do garoto. Fiz com que ele me respondesse escrevendo já que sua garganta precisava descansar depois da limpeza que fiz.

Nome: Ele disse que é Haise, mas quando perguntei seu sobrenome ele pareceu relutante em dizer então pulei o assunto.

Idade: Fez 12 ontem, então ainda está em uma condição de pré-adolescência.

Raça: Um meio-ghoul com certeza! Seu olho esquerdo brilhando já é o suficiente para dizer que estou na frente de um caso raro na natureza! Ele falou que é um ukaku e eu não ousei falar outra coisa!

Condição corporal: Além do machucado no pescoço, examinei outros lugares a procura de algo que precisasse ser limpo também. Encontrei hematomas por toda a parte, além de queimaduras aparentemente feitas por bitucas de cigarro, fortes olheiras e cortes localizados nos braços um pouco abaixo das axilas. Ele tem uma estrutura física magra e não aparenta ter fome de sangue como outros ghouls que conheci. Talvez ele tenha algum trauma psicológico? Farei mais perguntas quando ele estiver mais confortável...

Familia: Tentei perguntar algo mas ele começou a rosnar que nem um cachorro enjaulado.

Ele puxou minha manga enquanto estava anotando, ele perguntou se tinha algo para comer. Então ele não tinha comida por isso o ferimento não estava cicatrizando rápido... Vi se tinha algo que eu poderia alimenta-lo, mas não encontrei nada. Perguntei se ele não queria sair para matar alguém mas ele estremeceu com a ideia, então sim, ele tem algum trauma.

Por ser um médico estagiário no hospital New Heaven, posso entrar e sair nas doações de sangue e órgãos. Entrarei lá a tarde para pegar um pouco para o pequeno.

Ele não pareceu reclamar.

Sexta-feira, 6 de Abril, 15:49

Para um ghoul que sobreviveu 16 anos sem ser descoberto pelo CCG, entrar em uma de suas escolas para crianças órfãs é novidade.

Nunca me ocorreu que o CCG me fosse fazer uma proposta tão calma e agradável. Claro como se "Nós não o mataremos se você trabalhar conosco" fosse uma proposta calma e agradável, me pergunto quantos assassinatos já ocorreram nesse local por causa desse tipo de acordo...

Eu continuo me segurando para não fugir, mas até agora eles não parecem que vão quebrar o contrato que fizemos. E aqui não é tão ruim, encontrei um garoto que tem a mesma idade que eu e só está aqui por que quer pagar o tratamento de sua mãe.

Ele não parece muito feliz em trabalhar em um lugar como esse, mas eu não vou ficar me importando com outros investigadores desse jeito, se não quando encontrar meus irmãos vou ficar em dúvida de com quem ficar, se é que eles vão querer me encontrar depois do meu ataque de raiva. Aparentemente ele não pareceu se importar na minha falta de interesse, ele não quer fazer amigos também? Talvez ele também sinta o mesmo por sua mãe?

Não, não é hora de sentir compaixão. Se concentre no seu objetivo.

Depois do treinamento por que eu não vou ficar escrevendo coisa chata e longa...

Segui para fora para esperar o carro que iria me buscar e me levar para o "Orfanato Raio de Sol", onde eu ficaria até minha maioridade e eu poder comprar minha própria casa. Sentei em um lugar perto do meio-fio e peguei um livro da minha bolsa. Pequeno Príncipe.

" 'E foi então que apareceu a raposa: 

\- Bom dia. - disse a raposa.'

\- Mãe, raposas falam? - O menino pergunta com curiosidade para a mulher ao seu lado.

\- Não pequeno, mas na sua imaginação elas podem. - Ela falou tocando em seu nariz e rindo brevemente."

\- Oh. Então você é o garoto que falaram. - Uma voz o tirou de seu devaneio. Era o garoto que ele havia conversado um pouco na aula. Ele tinha um bom uso da quinque e estava indo muito bem no treinamento.

Ele tinha cabelos lisos azuis que chegavam até a metade dos ombros, óculos retangulares com bordas arredondadas, usava o uniforme normal de alguma escola de estudantes mais velhos, olhos cinzas profundos como um céu nublado. Ele tinha o mesmo rosto indiferente de antes, mas desta vez parecia com uma pequena máscara de dúvida.

\- Uh? - Perguntei tentando direcionar a pergunta de uma forma que ele me dissesse do que estava falando.

\- O meio-ghoul. - Ele falou calmamente e tomei um pequeno susto. Como assim ele sabia? Ele tem que ser de muita importância para saber sobre mim. - Não se assuste assim. Eu sou Arima Kishou, e o seu nome é...?

Ele parecia querer que eu o dissesse meu nome mas eu estava com muito medo de dizer algo depois de uma bomba dessas. Aparentemente existem pessoas jovens e importantes no CCG, para ele estar sabendo possivelmente tem outras pessoas que sabem além dele. Será que os outros colegas sabiam? Talvez o CCG inteiro saiba!

\- Se acalme. Apenas eu sei, se é isso que o assusta. - Qual é a desse cara? Ele parece estar lendo a minha mente! Eu me recompus e limpei meus óculos nervoso, logo depois os coloquei e o olhei com calma.

\- Oh. Katawari Sasaki, prazer. - Eu ofereci minha mão e ele a aceitou com um sorriso pequeno.

Talvez um amigo não seja tão ruim.

Sexta-Feira, 13 de Abril, 09:15

\- Kaneki! Touka! Ken! Acordem, o café está na mesa! - O homem gritou para as crianças que estavam dormindo no segundo andar do café para descerem e se alimentarem. Mas, eles não eram crianças normais.

Dois meio-ghouls e um ghoul.

\- Estamos descendo! - Touka disse com um pouco de preguiça, ela sempre acordava com um pouco de raiva na voz. - Ken, fale para seu irmão levantar.

Houve alguns barulhos de tecido mexendo, aparentemente Ken está puxando os cobertores de Kaneki. Um barulho alto de algo caindo no chão provou a Yoshimura que Kaneki caiu no chão na hora de acordar.

Eles demoraram um pouco para descer mas logo estavam na cozinha do primeiro andar, sentados ao redor da mesa onde aguardavam alguns pratos de carne e uma jarra com café. Os meninos comeram primeiro a carne e depois o café, a menina fez o contrário.

\- Ei, Ken, Kaneki. Vocês já tem 14 anos então já devem ser matriculados em uma escola certo? - Os meninos concordaram calmamente. - Então, vocês estão faltando as aulas não? Já que ficaram uma semana sem ir as aulas...

Eles estremeceram, não sabia o que eles haviam passado, mas não era coisa boa. Sempre que eu perguntava alguma coisa sobre a sua família, eles evitavam ou tremiam e não havia como os fazer falar sobre isso.

Logo eu parei de perguntar ou mencionar, afinal, eu não queria que eles ficassem remoendo coisas que não querem lembrar. Talvez seja melhor os educar em casa assim como a Touka.

\- Tudo bem, educarei vocês em casa daqui em diante, tudo bem por vocês? - Falei e eles se surpreenderam mas aceitaram rapidamente. Touka murmurou algo sobre eu ter estragado o clima colocando mais dois garotos, mas eu gosto da ideia.

Bom, vamos começar uma vida agitada.


	7. Oi!

Eu sei que não tenho escrito ultimamente, mas eu me envolvi em muitos projetos grandes e acabei enchendo minha cabeça com muita coisa. Eu também escrevo em outras plataformas então dificuldade para me concentrar em apenas um.

De qualquer forma desculpa....


	8. Reencontros

KANEKI POV.

Haise nos encarava com um olhar de atravessar almas, e o pior, com razão... Além de falharmos na missão de apenas raptar o seu irmão mais velho Sasaki, ainda havíamos o trazido para lá por que que ele insistiu já que acreditávamos que ele estava realmente arrependido. E, poxa! Passaram-se dezenove anos e ele ainda o repudiava!

\- Expliquem-se. - Ele gesticulou simplista, ainda com a cara de que ia nos matar se falássemos algo errado.

\- Bom... ele parecia realmente arrependido Haise e... Bem, passaram-se dezenove anos então... - Ken tentou falar e eu acompanhei seus lábios para poder adicionar algo caso precisasse, mas Haise cortou a fala dele com um gesto forte.

Ele colocou uma de suas mãos na testa, mexendo em círculos como se estivesse com dor de cabeça, deu um suspiro forte e nos olhou novamente com uma cara um pouco menos bravo, mas ainda contendo um grande grau de irritação por trás.

\- Tragam-no. - Ele gesticulou, eu assenti e expliquei a Ken para ficar aqui que eu o iria trazer.

Sai da sala e olhei para Sasaki que estava esperando do lado de fora.

\- E ai? - Li seus lábios e fiz uma careta, da qual ele estremeceu um pouco. - Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Olha. Se olhar matasse cara... - Falei tocando em seus ombros para conforta-lo. - Mas, ele disse para eu vim te buscar, então vamos.

Ele pareceu hesitar por algum tempo, então puxei seu braço e abri a porta da sala, puxando ele comigo.

HAISE POV

\- Oi... - Sasaki falou com um sorriso desajeitado no rosto. Sasaki. Suspirei e tirei meus olhos dele por um momento. Eu estava sendo infantil para caralho mas eu não me culpava por isso, mesmo que já tivessem se passado dezenove anos eu não iria perdoa-lo assim tão facilmente.

Ele não havia mudado tanto, estava com seus cabelos pretos e seus óculos redondos habituais, roupas simples que qualquer usaria e alguns centímetros mais alto do que ele. Ele se virou para olhar em seus olhos e o mais velho desfez seu sorriso e o olhou com uma cara meio triste.

\- Oi... - Falei com voz baixa, respondendo seu olhar triste com um indiferente. - Senta.

Ele se sentou junto de Ken e me encarou por um breve segundo antes de começar a tentar se desculpar.

\- Eu... me desculpe... estava irritado... e... bem... - Bufei tentando sinalizar impaciência e ele parou engolindo em seco, ele olhou para baixo enquanto Ken e Kaneki me olhavam me pedindo um pouco mais de paciência.

\- Você já está desculpado, idiota. - Gesticulei e ele me olhou com uma cara de dúvida. Ele não sabe sinais, ótimo. Por sorte, Kaneki falou exatamente o que eu tinha dito e me poupou forças para tentar falar. Ele me olhou um pouco mais feliz agora. - Ken, pode chamar Kishou por favor. - Gesticulei e esperei Kaneki falar com Ken sobre o que ele tinha que fazer, ele logo pegou sua bengala e saiu da sala.

\- Kishou?... - Sasaki disse um pouco hesitante e eu o olhei confuso.

\- Meu... marido? - Disse correspondendo com o mesmo tom de dúvida e ele arregalou os olhos um pouco. - Problema? - Falei devagar para ver se ele conseguia ler meus lábios e ele, aparentemente, conseguiu pois demonstrou um olhar pensativo.

\- Ele... foi um amigo na época do colégio para investigadores do CCG... - Ele falou e eu apenas assenti. Arima havia me contado sua história quando nós dois nos conhecemos. 

"Eu queria ajudar minha mãe mas, o CCG disse que talentos como o meu não devem ser desperdiçados e que eu deveria continuar lá... Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir depois que minha mãe morreu então eu apenas aceitei e continuei..."

\- Eu sei. - Disse simplista. - Arima contar história, vocês dois. - Falei errando um pouco, mesmo que minha garganta tenha voltado ao normal, eu perdi boa parte da alfabetização por causa dos ferimentos e o pior era que os Kanjis não eram fáceis de se ler e aprender... Então decide que desenhos e libras eram a melhor forma para mim. Até Sasaki aprender libras e eu andar sempre com meu caderno e um lápis, eu começarei a ter que falar assim.

\- Você... não sabe falar direito? - O Capitão óbvio que era Sasaki disse e eu bufei em descontentamento.

\- Perder alfabetização. Sua culpa. - Eu o encarei bravo e ele estremeceu um pouco soltando um barulho meio esquisito.


End file.
